Lizzie: Meet Lizzie
by Falling Shooting Stars
Summary: One rainy afternoon Lizzie decides to follow Matt's advice, something she'll later regret. LG.
1. Matt's Great Idea

Disclaimer:  I don't own owt.  If only I did – I'd be rich!  Seriously though, I'm a poor student with student loans and whatnot to pay back to dear old Tony Blair when I have a degree.  Don't sue me.

Oh, and I've never written a fan-fiction of any kind before, so if you do review don't be too harsh, and if you criticise, let it be constructive rather than destructive? 

*  ~  *  ~  *  ~  *  ~  *  ~  *  ~ *  ~  *  ~  *  ~  *  ~  *  ~  *  ~ *  ~  *  ~  *  ~  *

Chapter One - Matt's Great Idea.

January 16th, 2004

Listening to the pelting rain outside her window Lizzie sighed.  Lizzie was bored.  So bored in fact, that she decided to do something she never in a million years thought that she would.  She decided to take up one of Matt's wild ideas.  But for this one she needed a little know-how.  Picking up her hall 'phone, she dialled the ever familiar number and waited for the line to connect.

As soon as the other end was picked up she gabbled quickly, "come 'round quick, I need your help on a… project I'm working on".

Within 3 minutes she heard the subtle tapping of small pebbles bouncing off of her window. Within another 30 seconds, she saw the familiar messy hair rising up above her window sill. 

"You really need to put a ladder outside by the garage Dawson's Creek style sometime Lizzie.  That garden trellis is really doing my head in".

"Hey Gordo," Lizzie replied looking up from a pad of paper, "could you please help me?  Matt gave me this idea and amazingly it seems to be flawless.  Instead of buying a dress for the Snow-Ball, I'm going to go up to the attic and find one of mum's 60's dresses.  I don't want to admit it but she had style".

"Sure, but why did you need me?" "To get rid of the spiders silly!  Besides, what would I do without my Snow-Ball date?"  "Me?  Really?"  Gordo was surprised.  This was the first he'd heard about it.  He'd carried a torch for Lizzie since year 7, and this was the first time she seemed to reciprocate any of his feelings.

"Well… Only if you want to," Lizzie replied shyly.  "Of course!  Let's go find the perfect dress for the perfect date".  Lizzie blushed, and smiled, glad she had made the right decision.  Acting on her feelings finally she was pleased it had paid off.

Climbing up the thin ladder to the attic she jumped as a spider made a slow way down to the floor from the low ceiling.  Falling back down the small hole she landed on Gordo giggling.  Their eyes locked, they slowly drew together and kissed as a couple for the first time.  

Grinning inanely they pulled apart and climbed the ladder one after another in order to find a dress.  Rummaging around various boxes, Lizzie noticed a pale light coming from a chest in the corner.  She pointed it out to Gordo and they moved towards it.  Lizzie lifted up the lid, and a very bright light enveloped the two of them.

Rubbing her head, Lizzie lifted her head up and looked around.  Gordo was lying on the street next to her, and as if sensing her gaze, his eyes flickered open.  Taking in the surroundings, he jumped up quickly.

"Where on Earth are we?"  "Well, we're not in Kansas anymore, Toto," Lizzie replied.

To be continued…

*  ~  *  ~  *  ~  *  ~  *  ~  *  ~ *  ~  *  ~  *  ~  *  ~  *  ~  *  ~ *  ~  *  ~  *  ~  *

If you don't recognise any of the phrases, don't worry, it's just my English-ness kicking in


	2. Realisation Dawns

Disclaimer:  Same as before.  I own nothing, not even the clothes on my back L  Seriously, though, all the characters belong either to Disney or… well… history I guess.

Oh, another small point.  Although my major is History, I don't claim to be completely accurate with the historical details.  Artistic license and all that jazz.

*  ~  *  ~  *  ~  *  ~  *  ~  *  ~ *  ~  *  ~  *  ~  *  ~  *  ~  *  ~ *  ~  *  ~  *  ~  *  ~  *  ~  *  ~  *  ~  *  ~  *  ~ *  ~  *  ~  *  ~  *  ~  *  ~  *  ~ *  ~  *  

Chapter Two – Realisation dawns

January 15th 1658 (London)

"Quick, get out of the road!" Lizzie yelled to Gordo, dragging him over to the pavement, and off of the cobbled road.  It was just in time too, for an enormous stage coach rattled past at that very moment.  A ginger-haired figure was peering out of the window, waving elegantly. 

"You sounded just like Frodo then Liz," Gordo muttered, rubbing the back of his head.  "Where are we?" He asked again.  

"It looks like those pictures we saw in our British history course books," Lizzie replied.  

"But how did we end up here?  One minute we were in your attic… then… poof!" Gordo exclaimed, moving his hands in the universal expression of an explosion.

"I have no idea, but we need to find a newspaper and make sure we haven't gone insane," Lizzie decided, worrying about the idea that just popped into her head.  She walked up to the nearest person standing on the curb of the pavement and asked if she could point the way to a newsagents.  

"A what lovey?" The person replied.  Only then did Lizzie take in the details of the clothing of the people around her.  They were all wearing floor-length brown dresses with their hair tied up into plaits or buns.  She looked down at her own outfit, which consisted off knee length jeans, with a butterfly halfway down the leg, and a peasant shirt.  Critiquing Gordo's clothing she came to the same conclusion.  They stuck out like a couple of sore thumbs.

"Psst… Gordo," she exclaimed trying to catch his attention.  Gordo was engrossed in watching the enormous procession going past through the street. "We need to get away from this street and find some clothes."

"Why?  You look gorgeous as you are." Gordo replied.

Lizzie blushed and glanced down, but then she looked up again quickly.  "That's not important, have you not noticed the people around us?  They all look like they're from old England."  Gordo was about to scoff away her theory but then thought about the facts harder.  They weren't in the attic anymore that was true.  And they were on cobbled street.  And the place stank.  

"Amazingly Lizzie something we learned in school seems to have actually helped us in the real world.  As unrealistic and extreme as it may be it looks like we… we travelled in time and space to London.  And if the clothing is anything to go by, it looks like the late Tudor period."

"Er… Gordo?  When was the witch-burning period in England?" Lizzie looked worried.

"Um, I don't think it got very important until the reign of James I.  We should be okay.  He was a Stuart and the procession looked rather like a coronation or something.  Unless James I had a sex-change I don't think we're in trouble for wearing clothes like this."

"Still, people are beginning to look at us strangely.  We should grab some clothes from somewhere.  If we were in the movies, there would be a handy washing-line around somewhere for us to just take some clothes."  They both looked around them but unfortunately saw no washing-lines.  What they did spot though, was an open door.

To be continued…

*  ~  *  ~  *  ~  *  ~  *  ~  *  ~ *  ~  *  ~  *  ~  *  ~  *  ~  *  ~ *  ~  *  ~  *  ~  *  ~  *  ~  *  ~  *  ~  *  ~  *  ~ *  ~  *  ~  *  ~  *  ~  *  ~  *  ~ *  ~  * 

I hoped you liked the second instalment of the story.  I read the ratings guide on the site help-page but I'm still not entirely certain which rating my story ought to have.  If you think it's wrong, please tell me so?

Thank you very much for taking the time to read this.


	3. Queen of England

Disclaimer:  I still own nothing.  Really.  Suing me for anything would get you, at best, a used tissue.  Maybe.

*  ~  *  ~  *  ~  *  ~  *  ~  *  ~ *  ~  *  ~  *  ~  *  ~  *  ~  *  ~ *  ~  *  ~  *  ~  *  ~  *  ~  *  ~  *  ~  *  ~  *  ~ *  ~  *  ~  *  ~  *  ~  *  ~  *  ~ *  ~  *  

Chapter Three – Queen of England

January 15th 1658

"There lies the open door.  Beyond which mortals cannot wonder what horrors lay."  

"Knock it off Gordo, it can't be too bad.  We're down a little side alley," Lizzie scoffed.  They walked towards the open door, and there, hanging in front of them were two sets of clothes hanging over the fire place in order to let them dry.  Unfortunately they were both women's clothing.

"I knew it was too good to be true," stated Gordo.  "Never mind Gordo, you'll still look cute in a dress… I'm sure." Lizzie said, looking at her hands as she said it.  Though she liked Gordo a lot, she still wasn't completely comfortable flirting with him.  Gordo just gave her a funny look and proceeded to put on the dress, quickly though, as he didn't know when the inhabitants were going to be coming home.

"Lucky I have girl's hair, huh Liz?" Gordo remarked.  He tried to divert his eyes away from Lizzie as she was changing, but was not very successful.  Though he didn't see anything that would require a '15' rating or above, he felt quite bad about looking like that.  Lizzie could almost feel his gaze upon her and started blushing profusely.

"Time to get out of this place, don't you think?" Lizzie said, breaking the atmosphere.  They dashed out of the small house and ran down the small, winding alley.  They carried on walking down this road until they reached a huge palatial-type structure.  

"Wow.  Westminster Abbey," Gordo exclaimed.  "It sounds like there's a party going on inside.  Let's check it out.  After all, how many times are we going to be in Tudor England in our lives?"  They crept around to the back of Westminster Abbey and found yet another open door.  

"I guess people didn't have a whole lot to steal in those days," mentioned Lizzie.  They went through a barely illuminated passageway and went through another door, which led to a huge room.  There they saw the same ginger-haired woman from the coach.  She was being crowned by a priest, who looked very important and highly decorated.  The woman was wearing a corseted dress with a huge skirt.  Gordo and Lizzie peered out from behind the altar towards the throughway down the middle of the seats.  It looked rather like a Church in some respects, apart from it had no stained-glass windows.  Lizzie was so entranced by the proceedings and the woman's dress that, as though in a daze, she emerged from behind the altar and started moving towards the front.

"Lizzie!  Come back!"  Gordo whispered urgently.  Lizzie turned 'round, but in the process, she tripped over the edge of the carpet, landing flat on her face.  Rubbing her head, she rolled over so she was looking up.  The ginger-haired woman was standing by her, looking rather displeased.

"My name is Elizabeth, and you are intruding on my coronation.  Who are you?"  Lizzie turned towards a sudden noise, and saw Gordo standing between two enormous armed guards.

"Uh-oh," Lizzie said, "Now we're in trouble".

To be continued…

*  ~  *  ~  *  ~  *  ~  *  ~  *  ~ *  ~  *  ~  *  ~  *  ~  *  ~  *  ~ *  ~  *  ~  *  ~  *  ~  *  ~  *  ~  *  ~  *  ~  *  ~ *  ~  *  ~  *  ~  *  ~  *  ~  *  ~ *  ~  *

I don't think anyone's done a story like this before, but if they have I apologise and I'm not trying to steal your story or anything.

Let me know if you're liking this story if you feel like being nice.


	4. The Truth Please

Disclaimer: I still own nothing.

I apologise for the lateness in posting this chapter.  I'm currently posting them as I write them, and I'm working on my degree again now, so I don't have as much time as I did before.  Still, I'll try and update as soon as I can.

Thank you very much to all those who reviewed, it really makes the effort that goes into writing a story worth it.

*  ~  *  ~  *  ~  *  ~  *  ~  *  ~ *  ~  *  ~  *  ~  *  ~  *  ~  *  ~ *  ~  *  ~  *  ~  *  ~  *  ~  *  ~  *  ~  *  ~  *  ~ *  ~  *  ~  *  ~  *  ~  *  ~  *  ~ *  ~  *

Chapter 4 – The Truth Please

January 15th 1559 (Authors Note: Sorry, I got the date wrong in the last few chapters.  It's not very important, but historically this is accurate.)

Lizzie looked up at Queen Elizabeth I, feeling a mixture of emotions, including gratitude that she had been proved right in that they had travelled back in time, but also a feeling of despair.  What would her parents be thinking about her prolonged absence?  Would they have called the police yet? 

"Well?" Elizabeth said.  Looking closer, Lizzie saw an usual combination of amusement and anger on the new Queen's face.  Taking heart, Lizzie took a gamble on her answer.

"We're the complimentary jesters," she said.  She looked at Gordo and gave him a look that told him to play along, "Ta-da!"

"Hmm… We are most amused.  Your clumsiness was very realistic," Elizabeth said in an undertone to Lizzie, "though one has to wonder why you are both in dresses?"

"That's part of the humour, your majesty," said Lizzie, curtseying and giving Gordo urgent signals to bow.

"Please, take a seat in my coach and join me on the way back to St. James's Palace.  Then you can tell me the truth." Lizzie was shocked.  They had learnt in their history lessons that Elizabeth I was a cold and calculating woman who was considerate only when it pleased her, or when it suited her needs.

"Lizzie, do you think this is wise?" muttered Gordo when they were out of earshot of the Queen.  His face looked ashen, and more worried than Lizzie had ever seen him before.

"What other choice do we have?" Lizzie said back.  They followed Elizabeth down the purple carpet back outside the main gates of Westminster Abbey.  Still between the guards from earlier, Gordo and Lizzie exchanged a glance and linked hands.  "It's okay Gordo.  We'll make it through this, after-all, we've survived Kate."

The pair clambered into the back of the coach drawn by two magnificent horses, each with enormous white feathered plumes on their heads.  Lizzie almost squealed with delight when she saw them, but managed to hold back.  They sat opposite the Queen, each with their hands in their laps and heads down so as not to provoke her famous rages if they said something even slightly amiss.

"Well now.  What shall we do with a couple of teenagers who intrude on my coronation?" Elizabeth mentioned after a few minutes of silence.  The reply 'Please don't send us to the tower' was on Lizzie's lips, but again, showing restraint she held back and said, 

"We just want to go home.  You probably won't believe this, but please trust us.  We're from the United States of America, in the year 2004".

"Oh," said the Queen "is that all?  I don't know why you looked so shocked.  You're not the first people to travel here through time I must admit.  Though, you are the latest.  All the others have been from a couple of centuries after you.  This time of my reign is apparently very popular with the future".

"What?"  Lizzie and Gordo both had shocked expressions on their faces. 

"Now where did you put your time-travel device? The others all managed to put theirs in a barn.  It seems to be one of those things that time travellers can always find a handy barn to hide devices, even in the middle of London."

"We don't have one." Gordo replied, "we somehow got transported by, and this is going to sound silly, a chest."

"Then you have a problem.  You can't go home, and I can't possibly let you stay here at this time."

To be continued…

*  ~  *  ~  *  ~  *  ~  *  ~  *  ~ *  ~  *  ~  *  ~  *  ~  *  ~  *  ~ *  ~  *  ~  *  ~  *  ~  *  ~  *  ~  *  ~  *  ~  *  ~ *  ~  *  ~  *  ~  *  ~  *  ~  *  ~ *  ~  *

I wasn't too pleased with this chapter, but I couldn't think of a way to make it more interesting.  I'll do better on the next.  


	5. What Now?

Disclaimer: See previous chapters

As we speak, I'm a little tipsy having been down the Student Union pub for a couple of hours.  I'm not sure how good this chapter's going to be as a result.  I apologise in advance.

Also, I think I should have planned this story out properly before I started writing.  I've got ideas for how it's going to end, but I haven't really got well thought out plans for the middle.  If any of you fancy helping with the content for the next few chapters, please feel free to comment and help me out.

Oh, plus, in this story, the two of them are 17.

Ellie xx

*  ~  *  ~  *  ~  *  ~  *  ~  *  ~ *  ~  *  ~  *  ~  *  ~  *  ~  *  ~ *  ~  *  ~  *  ~  *  ~  *  ~  *  ~  *  ~  *  ~  *  ~ *  ~  *  ~  *  ~  *  ~  *  ~  *  ~ *  ~  *

Chapter 5 – Now What?

January 15th 1559

"As I said before, you cannot stay here," Elizabeth said.

"You're not going to have us executed, are you?" Gordo worried.

"Oh, bless you no!" The Queen replied, "But if you're going to stay here for any length of time, you'll have to get jobs of some description."

Lizzie and Gordo looked at each other in a worried fashion, then as one voice they said "But we don't want to stay here for any length of time."

"Well I don't have the right technology to send you back, and to my knowledge there are no other historical sightseers here."  Elizabeth replied,  "Though I can help you out with the jobs.  You, girl, can be my chamber-maid and your friend can be one of the servants for the kitchens.  The next few weeks are going to be busy with banquets for my coronation so you can work hard there."

Gordo and Lizzie gave a resigned sigh, both thinking that it couldn't be all that bad… Could it?

January 22nd 1559

A week later and the two of them were beginning to realise how wrong they were.  After the initial kindness of the Queen, she was turning out to be a bothersome and tiring employee.  They each earned very little money, and they didn't get to see enough of each other to make them even vaguely happy.  A huge banquet was planned for all the high-ranking court officials in London that night.  Gordo was being worked to the bone, and Lizzie was having to scrub all the bedrooms in the castle in order to make them habitable.  

'Phew,' Lizzie thought, 'I'm so glad we have indoor plumbing back home.  These bedrooms stink.'  In the Tudor era, bedrooms in large castles had an outdoor box; with a tube coming out of the bottom (I'll let you use your imagination there).  Ladies used to hang their dresses in these garderobes in order to keep the moths away.

"Psst." Lizzie heard a noise behind her, and turned around quickly to see Gordo peering around the corner of the door at her.

"Gordo!" She cried, so excited to see him, "Where have you been?  I've not seen you for days!"  

"I've been stuck in the kitchens helping to prepare food for the last couple of days.  When we get home I'm going to pay more attention in Home Economics." Gordo complained.

"I've missed you," Lizzie said, her hands clasped together, looking shyly at her fellow time-traveller.  She closed the distance between the pair of them and kissed him with passion neither of them had felt before.  Shocked, Gordo did nothing for a few seconds, and then he pulled her closer towards him and returned the passion.  All of a sudden a loud shout of "BOY!" came from the kitchens.

"I have to go," Gordo said, not relishing the prospect of returning to the toil of the Tudor kitchen.

"Lizzie.  There's something I've been meaning to say for years.  I… I love you Lizzie."  With that he ran out of the room and towards the kitchen.

Lizzie collapsed on the bed she had been making, feeling immense happiness, even though they were stuck thousands of miles and hundreds of years from home.

To be Continued…

*  ~  *  ~  *  ~  *  ~  *  ~  *  ~ *  ~  *  ~  *  ~  *  ~  *  ~  *  ~ *  ~  *  ~  *  ~  *  ~  *  ~  *  ~  *  ~  *  ~  *  ~ *  ~  *  ~  *  ~  *  ~  *  ~  *  ~ *  ~  *

Thanks for reading.

Ellie

Xx


	6. Back on the Ranch

Disclaimer:  Blah blah blah, Disney owns it all.  Apart from the historical figures.

Again, thanks to those who reviewed.  

And again, sorry for the late update – I've been busy with University work and the like.

Thanks to Amber who gave me the inspiration for this chapter.

I'm starting to feel as though I should can this story though.  But if there is one person out there who still wants me to carry on I will.  If not, I'll take it down and just write it for my own amusement.

*  ~  *  ~  *  ~  *  ~  *  ~  *  ~ *  ~  *  ~  *  ~  *  ~  *  ~  *  ~ *  ~  *  ~  *  ~  *  ~  *  ~  *  ~  *  ~  *  ~  *  ~ *  ~  *  ~  *  ~  *  ~  *  ~  *  ~ *  ~  *

Chapter 6 – Back on the ranch

January 28th 2004 (Hillridge)

McGuire residence

"Where on Earth can she be?"  Lizzie's mum was pacing the kitchen still in a frantic.  Her daughter had been missing for a week now, and there had been no trace of them.  They had scoured the hospitals, police station, and even the morgue, but to no avail.  Though many other events had been happening throughout the week, only one issue dominated their minds – the location of their daughter.

"Wherever Gordo is, that's where she'll be," replied her husband.  Sam was more serious than his wife as to the location of his daughter.  He had phoned around the local hotels and bed-sits in the area, giving them a description of Lizzie for them to go on.  He figured that one day Lizzie would wake up to her feelings and return the emotional depths that Gordo had been showing Lizzie one of these days.  He just figured that that day was *the* day she woke up to her feelings.

"DAD!" Matt screamed, running in from the front door in a frenzy.  He'd been rather more depressed than one would think about losing his sister.  Although they bickered almost constantly, he really did care for Lizzie, and was missing her intensely.  It just wasn't the same when he insulted Lanny.

"Look what I found at school today."  Sam sighed, and sat down next to his youngest child.  He thought he'd been ignoring Matt a little since Lizzie's disappearance, but not consciously.  He took the text book that was handed to him, and looked at the picture. What he saw made him stand up and shout for Jo in shock.

'It can't be,' he thought.  'It's impossible.'

*  ~  *  ~  *  ~  *  ~  *  ~  *  ~ *  ~  *  ~  *  ~  *  ~  *  ~  *  ~ *  ~  *  ~  *  ~  *  ~  *  ~  *  ~  *  ~  *  ~  *  ~ *  ~  *  ~  *  ~  *  ~  *  ~  *  ~ *  ~  *

Gordon residence, later the same day

"Howard!  Open the door!" Sam was banging on the Gordon's door, shouting and screaming for the entire neighbourhood to hear.  A face peered around the door, sporting a fantastic black eye on the left side of his face.  

"If you've come to hit me some more Sam, you can forget about all our years as friends and I'll call the police this time," Howard said.  He and Sam had got into a huge fight the day after Gordo and Lizzie had gone missing, ending up with Howard being on the receiving end of a fantastic right hook courtesy of Sam.

"I'm really sorry about that, I just got carried away in the heat of the moment.  We shouldn't be fighting amongst each other, but working out how to get our children back." Sam replied.  "Matt just came home, and showed me this picture in his history textbook."

Howard put his glasses on, and took a look at the photo that was being offered to him.  He looked back up at Sam with a highly sceptical look on his face, along with a look of disbelief.

There, on the page of Matt's text book, under the heading Elizabeth I, was a portrait of Lizzie and Gordo, standing on either side of the Queen, with huge smiles on their faces.  There was no mistaking it, they were definitely their children, just 400 years in the past.

*  ~  *  ~  *  ~  *  ~  *  ~  *  ~ *  ~  *  ~  *  ~  *  ~  *  ~  *  ~ *  ~  *  ~  *  ~  *  ~  *  ~  *  ~  *  ~  *  ~  *  ~ *  ~  *  ~  *  ~  *  ~  *  ~  *  ~ *  ~  *

Sorry the chapters are so short, that's just how they come to me.  If I was to make them longer, they'd seem different to my imagination, and the story wouldn't flow as well, in my opinion.

Yours, 

Ellie. 


	7. Worries

Disclaimer: Usual disclaimer stuff here.  It all belongs to the Mouse.  Or one of his affiliated companies.  At any rate, it doesn't belong to me.

Also, thank you so much to Amber, who has, in essence, become my Beta reader.  

*  ~  *  ~  *  ~  *  ~  *  ~  *  ~ *  ~  *  ~  *  ~  *  ~  *  ~  *  ~ *  ~  *  ~  *  ~  *  ~  *  ~  *  ~  *  ~  *  ~  *  ~ *  ~  *  ~  *  ~  *  ~  *  ~  *  ~ *  ~  *

Chapter 7 - Worries

January 19th 1559

Lizzie and Gordo had now been in Old England for little over a week now, but to them it was beginning to feel like a lifetime.  Though each one missed their families, and wondered what was happening back in Hillridge without them, neither felt the pain of separation as much as they could have been.  By now, spring term would have started again, and Gordo dreaded to think what was happening to his GPA with him missing so many classes and assignments.

Oddly though, they were each beginning to enjoy each others company more than they had been before.  Of course they had always been best friends, but with the addition of the boyfriend/girlfriend status, they had each found new levels of friendship with each other.  Whilst they had to be careful not to let anyone from the time catch them doing anything (nothing they shouldn't be as girlfriend/boyfriend, but strictly 1st – 2nd base stuff), they nevertheless enjoyed their time immensely together.  This is what each of them had wanted for over 6 years now.  However, on this particular day there was something on each of their minds.

"Liz?  Do you think they're worried about us and searching for us?" Gordo asked a bit hesitantly one sunny afternoon in St. James's Palace.  This had been on his mind for a couple of days now.  He was astounded neither of them had brought it up before.  Judging by Lizzie's face, he wished he hadn't brought it up now.  It was a mixture of guilt, and worry.

"I… Don't know David."  She had taken to calling him David lately, as Gordo reminded her of their younger days, and with their change in their relationship, and she wanted to reflect their maturity. "I don't know what's going to happen in the future, or how we're going to get home, but somehow that doesn't worry me.  I should feel so much worse for feeling that, but I don't."

"I know exactly what you mean McGuire," Gordo replied, taking her hand in his, "I haven't been thinking as much about my parents as I have about… you."  They each leant in, but were interrupted by a loud booming, singing voice coming into the room they were sitting in.  

"Break it up dearies, no ding-ding without a wedding ring," the plump, red cheeked woman, breezing into the room.

"Oh, Matilda, we weren't doing anything we shouldn't have been doing," Gordo complained to the older woman.

"You're just lucky it was me that walked in on you and not one of the palace priests," she replied.

Little did they know that Matilda wasn't the only one who had seen them almost kissing.

*  ~  *  ~  *  ~  *  ~  *  ~  *  ~ *  ~  *  ~  *  ~  *  ~  *  ~  *  ~ *  ~  *  ~  *  ~  *  ~  *  ~  *  ~  *  ~  *  ~  *  ~ *  ~  *  ~  *  ~  *  ~  *  ~  *  ~ *  ~  *

January 28th 2004

"Matt, this isn't funny.  It's a childish stunt, something I would have expected of you maybe 2 years ago, but not now."  Sam had been berating his son for a steady half hour now, without giving him time to interrupt.  Sam stopped for breath, and Matt took the opening.

"I wouldn't lie about something like this.  It's too big for that.  Dad, you have to look closer at the picture, and the book.  I haven't stuck it in, or altered pictures, or anything.  You have to believe me!"  Sensing the urgency in his sons' words, Sam took a closer look at the picture, running his finger nail all around the picture, to check it hadn't been glued down.  Finally, he looked up and stared Matt straight in the eye. 

"Then what the hell is going on?" He questioned.

To be continued…

*  ~  *  ~  *  ~  *  ~  *  ~  *  ~ *  ~  *  ~  *  ~  *  ~  *  ~  *  ~ *  ~  *  ~  *  ~  *  ~  *  ~  *  ~  *  ~  *  ~  *  ~ *  ~  *  ~  *  ~  *  ~  *  ~  *  ~ *  ~  *

So?  Yay or nay?

Thankyou to everyone who reviewed the last chapter and gave me the motivation to carry on.


End file.
